Halloween
by The Eternal Hyper
Summary: Ash, Brock, May, and Max all go to a city in which every year it hosts a Halloween festival. They bump into a certain friend at the mall who also happens to be attending the festival... Guess who?


Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon, Game Freak, Nintendo, or any of that other junk. Just doing a fan fiction here!

Chapter One: New City

"Wow, this is awesome!" said Ash, who was directing his attention to the city before them.

"I know. It's perfect, isn't it? Ah..." sighed May. "I just can't wait to start shopping!"

"More like battling for me! Next Gym, here I come!" shouted an over-confident Ash.

"Yeah, hate to tell you this, Ash, but... There aren't any Gyms in this city at all, despite its size," said Brock.

"Oh, well… Let's go eat hamburgers or something, then!" said Ash, whose stomach had started grumbling a long time ago.

Max laughed. "For once I'll have to agree with you, Ash. I'm pretty hungry, too!"

"Then let's GO!" yelled Ash, and he ran off ahead of the others.

"Hey, wait for us!" Brock, May, and Max shouted in unison.

The group arrived at a local food shack near the ocean, and looked at their options while a waitress chewed her gum and clicked her nails impatiently against the table.

"I'll have a hamburger with everything on it, and fries with lots of ketchup!" said Ash. "Oh, and soda would be fine for me."

"Um... I guess I'll get a hamburger, too, with lemonade to drink, please," said Max.

"I would only like a glass of water, thank you," said May.

"I want a cheeseburger! And possibly your number as well, my lovely lady?" said a hopeful Brock.

"Huh? Sorry, pal, looks like you need to get a life." With that, the waitress strode off. Brock looked extremely depressed from that comment.

"Ah, cheer up, Brock! There will be plenty of other girls that will shoot you down later!" said Ash.

"Uh... Thanks? You're right, though. Maybe I should just quit bugging them all for a while."

Max looked satisfied. "Really! Oh, great! My work has finally paid off!"

May chuckled. "Let's see how long this will last," she muttered.

Nearly half an hour later, they were finished eating.

"Where to next?" asked Ash.

"Hmm... We should probably check into a hotel, before it gets dark," suggested Brock.

"Alright, then. Let's get to it!" said Ash.

The group soon found a decent hotel, checked in, and preceded to their rooms. Both Ash and May got their own room, and Brock and Max shared a room. All of their rooms were connected by doorway, so it was easy to get to one another.

"I guess I'll hit the sack for tonight. What're you two gonna do?" asked Ash.

The other two guys shrugged and continued to stare at the only television in their room with wide eyes. Max pulled himself away from the trance during a commercial. Brock, however, was still in TV zone, when...

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

A scream had emitted from May's room, causing her next-door friends to jump.

"Come on, let's go!" yelled Ash, and they all scrambled to the door connecting their room to May's.

The three busted in, only to find May huddled up in a corner. "I'm not staying in this room."

"And why is that!" Max hurriedly asked her.

"Why! Only because I JUST SAW A FREAKING BUG IN HERE! I hate bugs. I hate 'em..."

"That's all, then?" asked Brock.

May nodded. "Yeah."

Ash burst out laughing. "You... You should've seen the look on your face! Since when were **you** afraid of bugs, anyway?"

May turned a deep hue of red. "I-it was a really big bug! You just didn't see it! You would've screamed, too, you know!"

"Sure, sure... That's exactly what I would've done. Screamed like a little girl. Well, see everyone in the morning, 'cause I'm heading off to bed. Unless, of course, I get eaten by that big, scary bug, May!" Ash was still snickering as he made his way out of her room.

"You'll pay for that, Ash Ketchum. I can promise you that," said May as a sick smile spread across her face, and very disturbing thoughts entered her head.

"Alright, then... I'm gone!" said Max as he practically flew to his and Brock's room.

Brock let out a nervous laugh, and cautiously stepped backwards towards where Max was: Safe. "M-me, too. Later!"

As soon as Brock made it to his bed, he let out a huge sigh of relief.

"Tell me about it. My sister can get a little creepy on you sometimes," said Max, who also sighed.

"Yeah, you're definitely right about that. I wonder where she got it from?" asked Brock.

"Who cares? As long as she uses her powers on someone besides me, I'm perfectly content," answered Max.

Brock laughed. "Me, too. Goodnight, kid."

"Goodnight!" said Max, and turned the lamp on the table beside both of their beds.

Ash was already asleep by then, and had no idea what was to take place over the course of the next two weeks.

As for May, she stayed awake all night, wondering what she could possibly do to her target, Ash. She also stayed awake due to the incident earlier with the bug, and held in her hands a large flyswatter and an even larger can of bug spray...

A/N: May... with bug spray... I'm scared.

-The Eternal Hyper-


End file.
